


Threats

by Quitalea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Sasuke returns, Threats, Traitor, arrogant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quitalea/pseuds/Quitalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anko really should learn to listen. It might land her in odd situations if she doesn't. For now though, she was getting Sakura back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threats

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random one shot that popped into my head. I've had a lot of random ideas lately that lead to barely started stories. I was getting tired of all the unfinished stuff so I figured I could turn some of the ideas into one shots to get rid of them. There'll probably be more one shots coming up. I don't know, but at least this one is done.

Next time someone told her they would get her back for something, she'd listen. If only half-heartedly to know what to look out for. Maybe next time she wouldn't be tied to a pole in the middle of Konoha while being covered in some sticky white shit and pink feathers. All while being naked.

She'd thought the pink haired brat was joking. The girl was only fifteen for fucks sake! What could she do? Well apparently, she could do a lot.

Anko had been joking about how as soon as her mentor got done with questioning Sasuke Uchiha that he and Sakura would go have babies with pink duck butt hair. Sakura retorted that she would make Anko look like a pink duck. And that everyone would see her.

Anko narrowed her eyes as she tried to get another feather out of her mouth. The damn ropes holding her to the pole were chakra draining ones and seemed to have been tied by an expert. She couldn't even fucking shift her body with them there!

She didn't even know how she got here anyways. Last thing she remembered was walking home from the torture and interrogation headquarters. She'd been turning to go down oak street then, nothing. She didn't remember a thing after that until she woke up here.

Next time. Next time she would definitely listen to the threats people threw at her. They might actually come true! Turning her wrists slightly she sighed. The seals would keep draining chakra for at least another five hours. Thank kami they weren't the permanent seals. Those were a bitch to get out of. In that unless you could manage to bite your way through the ropes or somehow cut them then you were shit out of luck. You'd be stuck with them. Forever.

Glancing around she wondered why no one was even glancing at her. Didn't they see her? Probably not. Seeing as if they could then they'd definitely be looking then. Probably tell everyone too. Anko thought as she tried pulling at the ropes again.

Suddenly her surroundings shifted. They turned into a forest clearing and she was sitting on the ground. Still in the same get up as before but not tied up anymore. Thank kami. Rolling her wrists and ankles she hissed in pain. There was definitely bruises there.

“Have you had enough? Or do you want me to send you back but let the people actually see you this time?” A soft feminine voice was heard from Anko's left.

“That was more than enough. I'll get you back you know. You stupid fucker.” Anko growled out.

“Sure you will. Then I could just give you a worse punishment. Maybe have you in town square. Naked. Surrounded by pink ducks that would torture you if you get my drift.” Anko paled at that. She would totally get in trouble for that. If she wasn't already.

“Fine. Now can I go home?”

“Are you going to talk about me being with that traitor again if I do?”

“Alright, alright. I get it. Don't put the traitor and the pink haired brat in the same sentence.”

“You better. Or I will come through on my threat. You know I will.” Anko sighed as the voice seemed to fade from the area.

Glancing around she realized something. She didn't know where she was. Much less where Konoha was. Well fuck. This could take a while.

Next time she would listen to the threats that were thrown at her. They might save her life. She shuddered at the thought of Sakura's threat. Definitely. She was definitely going to listen. And then she would go on her way. But hey, who really cared? She was Anko fucking Mitarashi and no one actually got in her way. She could do what she wanted. Even against pink haired fuckers that couldn't take a joke.

When she finally got back people ran in fear. Anko had a smirk on her face and an evil glint in her eyes. They didn't want to be part of her plans.

Next time someone told her they'd get her back for something, she'd listen. 

But this time.

She was getting the bitch right back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting requests. If you have one please either PM me or leave it in a review. Please give me as many details as possible. I don't promise to accept any of the requests, but I will review them, and whether or not I accept them I will get back to you.
> 
> Please Read and Review
> 
> Ja ne ;]


End file.
